


"Thank you for outing us"

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Michael is mentionned once, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt : "Can we have a lashton fanfic where calum accidentally outs lashton in a like a bunch of keeks! Like the first one is him in his bunk and he’s saying ashton isnt in his bunk next to him, so the keek is just him looking for ashton but finally finding him cuddling with luke. And the second one is just him backstage and saying “ oh my god guys stop making out!” And michael just laughs next to him. And the third one is just him saying hey but accidentally flips the camera to fluffy lashton giving chaste kisses to each other ! Okay now im crying sombody make this fic okay!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thank you for outing us"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back :) This is just a short fluff thing :) Hope you like it :) Wrote it in like... 1 hour... yeah :)
> 
> Tell me what you think of it :)

**1.**

The first time it happened, Calum didn’t think any of it. He was in his bunk, and he knew Ashton would normally be in his own bunk, next to Calum’s. However, right now wasn’t the case, so the younger boy started to look out for him. Since he thought it would be a good idea to make a keek of his haunt, he took his phone out and went on the app, before starting to record.

“Hi guys! I’m looking for Ash right now, since I can’t seem to find him anywhere…” He said, starting to walk around the bus, before making his way to the back room.

The sight he was met is a nice one. Ashton is laying on his back on the couch, and Luke is wrapped up around him, his face in the older boy’s neck. Calum flips the camera towards both boys, cooing softly and quietly. When the video ends, he publish it and go sit down next to the couch. That’s when he notice the tears track on the youngest boy’s cheeks. Calum rub his arm softly, and Luke looks at him with sad eyes. Calum says nothing, just look at him with concerned eyes, before turning to Ashton with a confused look on his face. Ashton only smiled sadly, before rubbing the younger boy’s back, quickly pressing a kiss on his head. Ashton then motioned for Calum to join them, and the younger boy held one finger up, before getting up and to the bunks area, where Michael was. After saying that Luke was upset, both boys were in the back lounge and they cuddled with the two boys on the couch.

It's later that night that Ashton saw the keek, and he smiled, showing it to his boyfriend who smiled softly.

**2.**

The second time, Calum really didn’t mean for it to happen. He was only recording anything and everything that happened in the dressing room, and he didn’t think that he recorded Michael saying to Ashton and Luke to stop making out. However, when he saw some people on Twitter saying how Ashton and Luke would be so cute together, and how they couldn’t wait for the two boys to come out, he knew he did something wrong. He was scared Ashton would be mad at him so he tried to avoid him as much as he could.

Later, after the show, Ashton cornered him, and asked him why he avoided him. Calum sighed before explaining what happened, and Ashton softened, before taking him in his arms.

“Cal, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. And even if you did, I wouldn’t be mad.” Ashton said.

“But you are so protective of Luke, and… He might get hate because of me and…”

“Cal. Stop it. It’s fine. I promise you it’s okay. Now go to sleep, you are exhausted.” Ashton said softly, before pushing the boy in his room.

**3.**

The third time, he is so fucked. Right after it happens, he freeze, and he doesn’t answer to any of his band mates for a few seconds. Then, he just start to apologize to both Luke and Ashton so fast neither of the boys actually understand him. Luke then pull him in a hug to calm him down, and when he is calm, Calum starts to explain.

“I wanted to do a keek, and I didn’t realise it was facing you guys and… Now the fans will see and know about you guys and… I’m so sorry!” He says, tears in his eyes.

Ashton fishes his phone from his pocket, and goes to see the keek. Just like Calum said, the keek shows Luke and Ashton dancing around the room and giggling, Ashton’s hands on Luke’s hips, swaying to the beat of the music. The next thing he knows, they are both kissing, just a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. The video ends on that. Ashton looks up at Luke, and shows him the video. The younger boy looks down at his dark haired friend, and he know he can’t be mad at him.

“Cal, you did nothing wrong. Ash and I wanted to come out anyways, you just helped us. Stop beating yourself up, okay. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Calum ask, looking at both boys, who are smiling widely.

“Yes. Thank you for outing us.” Ashton says sincerely.

After that, Calum was always careful while recoding a keek. After all, the fans knowing that Luke and Ashton were dating was okay. But they didn’t need to know about their sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good, Bof or Bad? Tell me in the comments :)


End file.
